It has been known in the prior art to serially interconnect a plurality of trailers to thereby provide a greater towing ability. Prior art devices of which applicant is aware include the following patents:
______________________________________ 3,348,859 Melbye 3,770,297 Quick 3,390,896 Philapy 3,790,188 Johannes 3,420,566 Obra 3,811,706 Tucker et al 3,446,516 Modglin 3,815,936 Oaks, Jr. 3,542,414 Nelson ______________________________________
Of these references, perhaps Melbye is the most pertinent since he provides a nesting area between the two trailers to provide an interconnection therebetween. Deficiencies in his structure can be perceived in comparison to the instant application by noting that the support structure requires feed screws for relative alignment of the two trailers and further the support structure needs to have depending wheels operatively connected at all times.